Cody Maurer
| cityofbirth = Strongsville, Ohio | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = Columbus Crew | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2005-2014 | youthclubs = SGFASOE | years = 2014-2016 2016 2016-2019 2019- | clubs = Highlanders → CW Wanderers (loan) CW Wanderers Columbus Crew | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2012-2013 2016- | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (2) 2 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Cody Lennon Maurer (born June 6, 1993) is an American-born Gregorian professional soccer player who plays as a striker and winger for Columbus Crew SC in MLS. A product of the SGFA School of Excellence and a former member of the St. Gregory national under-20 team, Maurer's early career has been beset by injuries, resulting in him moving around several clubs. He remains a highly regarded prospect, however, and earned his first national team call up in 2016. Early life and career Maurer was born in Strongsville, Ohio and grew up in Warner Bay after the family relocated there when he was a child. He is the oldest of three children and the only boy. In January 2014, while playing in a Reserve League match for School of Excellence, Maurer tore his ACL, ruling him out of action for the rest of the season and the first two months of the 2013-14 season. Club career Highlanders In June 2014, Maurer graduated from the School of Excellence and signed a professional contract with Highlanders of League C. Cape Wells Wanderers On February 1, 2016, the last day of the transfer window, Maurer joined Cape Wells Wanderers on a six-month loan with an option to permanently transfer at the end of the season. He made his first appearance for Wanderers on February 16 against Starrs County. On July 1, 2016, Maurer's loan expired and he was set to return to Highlanders, however part of his loan agreement meant that Wanderers had first right to a transfer bid and they made the transfer permanent, signing him to a two-year contract. He signed a one-year extension in June 2018. Missing games off-and-on due to injury, Maurer's performance dropped in 2018-19, scoring just three goals – although two of those came in one match, in a 2-1 upset victory over FC Chapman at Wanderers Stadium. He was not offered a new contract, and was released at the end of the season. Columbus Crew On July 1, 2019, Maurer returned to his native state of Ohio when he signed a six-month deal with Columbus Crew SC. Style of play Maurer is naturally right sided and can play as either a striker or a right winger. His tall frame and skill at both shooting and crossing the ball have drawn comparisons to Greg Holloway. Category:Player pages Category:Highlanders F.C. players Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:SGFA School of Excellence alumni Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Warner Bay Category:People from the United States